


Take Shelter

by maryhad23lambs



Category: The Half of It (2020)
Genre: Angst, F/F, High School, Love, Male-Female Friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:33:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25407694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maryhad23lambs/pseuds/maryhad23lambs
Summary: Paul Munsky enlists the help of his good friend Aster Flores to write a love letter to his dream girl, Ellie Chu. What Paul doesn't know is that Ellie might also be Aster's dream girl.
Relationships: Aster Flores & Paul Munsky, Ellie Chu & Paul Munsky, Ellie Chu/Aster Flores
Comments: 12
Kudos: 54





	1. Just One Letter

“You’re paying me how much? 50 bucks just to write one letter?” Aster asks Paul as she shoves her worn-out copy of Remains of the Day into the tiny locker. The locker right next to the slightly ajar door of the music room. The faint sounds of expert piano playing from the music room drifting and bouncing against the empty white walls of the hallway of Sacramento High. 

“Wait. Don’t you hear that? It’s Ellie on the piano. She’s so good at literally everything! Come on Aster, you’re the only one I know who is insanely good with words. I suck at words. Otherwise I would do it myself. Just write to Ellie pretending to be me and then I’ll ask her out soon. Promise.” Paul widens his brown eyes as he stares at Aster. His upper lip quivering but eyes never leaving Aster’s face. 

“Paul, its weird. For me to write to some girl I barely know. Even if I am pretending to be you. I don’t think you should lie to her like this. It’s not right” Aster reasons. 

“But. It’s Ellie Chu!” 

Aster’s heart beats a little faster at the mention of Ellie’s name. That part of Aster that she doesn’t dare to share with anyone. Sometimes she is too scared to admit to herself at how often she thinks about Ellie. The quiet confidence that Ellie carries herself with while still being friendly to every person she passes by. Somehow it seems Ellie never lets what other people think of her ever stop her from going after or doing things that she wants. Aster wishes she could be that daring someday. 

The familiar piano playing stops. 

Paul and Aster both turn to look as Ellie Chu saunters by them. Ellie has the faintest smile plastered on her face as she briefly looks at Aster.

Aster thought she was imagining that smile and couldn’t stop staring at Ellie’s straight dark hair as it slightly brushes against Ellie’s flannel-covered shoulders. 

Paul grins as he glances between Ellie and Aster. Aster’s eyes glued to the back of Ellie’s head as she disappears into a huge crowd of rowdy teenagers at the end of the hallway. Paul slightly nudges her and wakes Aster up from her Ellie-induced trance. 

“Its just one letter, Aster. Plus, if I ask anybody else, I’ll have to worry about all three of us becoming a throuple.” Paul chuckles and flashes a goofy smile. 

Aster glares at Paul.

“What if Trig finds out? Not that he’ll really care but still. I just don’t want to lie” Aster remembers and tries to use her on-again-off-again boyfriend as an excuse. Even as a weak excuse. 

“He won’t find out. It’s just one letter”

The overbearing sound of Sacramento High’s warning bell rings in Aster’s ears.

“Let’s go, we’re both going to be late for Chem.” Aster tries to move past Paul but his building-sized body barricades Aster between him and the lockers. 

“Aster”

“Paul, come on. Let me get to class”

“Just one letter”

Aster has a mini staring competition with Paul. Paul’s eyes never blinking once as he stares down the petite girl. 

Aster sighs. 

“Fine, let me think about it at least” Aster gives in. 

Paul moves to the side and slightly bows as his hand points towards the end of the hall.  
“Thank you, ma’am. Chemistry awaits, my queen.” Paul announces in a terrible fake British accent. 

As she walks past Paul to class, shaking her head and swinging her backpack onto her shoulder. Aster can’t help but let the teasing thoughts of the alluring Ellie fill her mind.


	2. Wanderdust

Aster sits on a rock overlooking the Sacramento River. She soaks in the sounds of the slow-moving water and the birds chirping all around her. Aster relishes in the fact that no one else is around. A moment alone.

She is thankful for not having to pick up her little sister after school. Aster really needed to get away from the hushed whispers from jealous girls who gossip about Aster and her relationship with Trig on a daily basis. Aster always wondered if those girls were jealous of Trig because he was the hottest guy in school or because he elevated the status of everyone around him. Not that Aster really cared all that much about her own status. She knew it would be easier if someone like Trig was by her side. So, she stayed.

Aster’s thoughts drift towards her favourite mystery. Ellie Chu. Aster barely knows the girl but she can’t help but think about Ellie’s long fingers that glide over the keys of the piano at every rehearsal and recital. Ellie being in the band and Aster in the choir, the teachers would often have both groups rehearse together in the large music room. To Aster, the room always felt small as all the instruments clutter the room. The handful of times that Aster was ever close to Ellie when she would stand right behind her during rehearsal, Aster could smell her scent which was like a forest right after it rains mixed with a hint of vanilla. Aster doesn’t know why but all she wants to do is just be around Ellie. Even if it’s just to be her friend.

A twig snaps beneath a foot. A flock of birds shoots out from a nearby deciduous tree. The sound ushers Aster to pull her legs closer to her chest as she cautiously turns her head.

“Oh sorry, I didn’t think anyone else would be here. I can go if you want to be alone” Ellie points to the trail she took to get to this particular spot by the river.

Aster stares at Ellie.

Ellie shifts her guitar case from one hand to another and lifts her free hand to wipe her forehead.

Aster points at Ellie’s midnight blue guitar case.

“Oh this? Yeah, I usually come here to play. The birds and trees make an excellent audience. I like writing my own songs. Something that’s more my style than the songs they have us play in band rehearsals. Like Hotel California? Really? I swear sometimes I sing about the dark desert highway in my sleep. Gotta love guitars for their easy transportation though. Can’t really carry a piano with me” Ellie chuckles at her own joke.

Aster doesn’t say a word. All of a sudden, it’s like the river no longer exists. The trees and the birds have all disappeared. In her mind, she’s in an elevator alone with Ellie. Somehow there is still way too much space between them. Aster’s fingers twitch. She just wants to be closer to the girl with a guitar in her hand. Aster doesn’t move from her spot on the rock and continues to stare at Ellie’s big brown eyes under her delicate golden-framed glasses.

Ellie takes one cautious step forward towards Aster.

“You know, I think I’m gonna go. I’ll just come back another time” Ellie says and waits for Aster.

The two girls stare at each other. Neither of them moving an inch. The cloud of mystery thickening for both of them. Ellie’s eyes challenging Aster but pleading at the same time. Pleading for her to say something. Pleading for her to…

“Stay” Aster finally says.

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from the Years and Years song "Take Shelter"  
> I decided to have this story take place in Sacramento instead of Squahamish. 
> 
> I'd appreciate any feedback so feel free to leave comments!


End file.
